Stuffed Animals
by DayDreamer319
Summary: Inuyasha is sick, really sick. The relationship he has with his little sister, told in the POV of Rin. ONeShot


Here's another one-shot kinda angst but it actually came to me accidentally so here it is.

**Stuffed animals**

My brother was always sick. I can't remember a day when he wasn't coughing or sneezing. Sometimes he looked so pale that he didn't even look like my brother anymore.

"Hey squirt what's up?" he always called me squirt ever since I could remember.

"Hi Inuyasha are you going to play with me today?" he always played with me even when he didn't want to. I think maybe sometimes he felt giuilty for dad leaving when I was born even if it wasn't his fault. Even if it was though I'd love him all the same.

"Of course I am, right when I get home we'll-," he didn't get to finish because he went into a coughing fit.

"Are you ok brother?" I hated to see him hurt.

"Ya I'm fine just need a drink of water ok," he rubbed the top of my head and walked into the kitchen where mom was.

Me and my brother have always been close. Even though he seven years older then me and not many seventeen year olds want to play with a ten year old.

"Rin come and eat some breakfast," my mom called for me from the kitchen. I just hope Inuyasha and mom weren't in another argument this morning. My hopes were lost when I walked into the kitchen to shouting.

"Mom I think there's something wrong when I'm always sick everyday," Inuyasha was trying to tell mom the same thing he always was.

"Hon just take the medicine and lie down," mom was trying to take the easy way out of it like always.

"Mom just face that sometimes things go wrong, I'm going to the hospital today to have a check up and some test, You can be there for me or not but I'm taking Rin," I was so glad to hear that I was going to be there for him.

"Your not taking my baby anywhere near those hospitals," my mom hated hospitals, and every time I asked her she would just change the subject. "Rin get in here."

I just realized I had been standing by the kitchen door and I slowly walked in.

"Rin come on you want to come with me on a little drive?" I knew where he meant and I really wanted to go with him but mom dropped her fork and looked at him shocked before I could answer.

"You are not taking my baby anywhere of the kind," she said and she looked serious.

"Mom but-," I tried to tell her but she wouldn't let me talk.

"I don't want to hear it Rin your not going," then I got mad, for some reason I just couldn't take the secrets anymore.

"MOM LISTEN TO ME," I yelled with all my might. I think Inuyasha was more surprised then mom.

"I want to go with Inuyasha to the hospital, if theres something wrong with anybody I wan to know it, you cant keep me from being there for my brother," I almost burst into tears at the end.

"Rin you know I don't like hospitals," Inuyasha seemed to recover from his shock cause now he was mad again. I could tell.

"Why don't you tell her the reason mom?" mom covered her eyes with her hands as if she was crying.

"Stop it," mom whispered.

"Why don't you tell her the real reason dad isn't here," Inuyasha was getting real angry.

"Stop it," mom yelled. "Ok…she can go."

"Common Rin," I held onto my brothers hand and walked out the door. I didn't need to look back at mom to know she was crying.

"So Rin theres something I need to telll you," I didn't want to know but I didn't say anything anyways.

"Dad didn't leave," well I kind of figured that. "He was sick, he had a disease that no one knew about, I'm not sure if they do now but that's what I'm going to find out and I might have it too."

"What happened?" was all I could really get out.

"He was sick all the time after you were born, mom didn't want to believe that anything was wrong until it was to late, when you were almost one he went into the hospital and only lived about a month after that," I couldn't believe it, it was so much in so little time that I couldn't even find the nerve to cry.

"Mom blames herself doesn't she?" I already knew the answer.

"Yea and she hates hospitals because it reminds her of the facts that she refused to listen to and the consequence that came with it," I could have sworn there was a tear in his eye.

"Are you sick brother?" I didn't want him to be, I'd rather gotten sick myself before I would let him have some sickness that we don't even know about.

"I don't know, I really don't know," he looked sad, more sad then I've ever seen him before. Not a crying sort of sad but a not knowing sad.

"It's going to be ok," I laid my head on his shoulder and looked up to see him smiling.

We were silent the whole way to the hospital. I didn't know what to say and I think that he was just enjoying the time.

When we got there I couldn't go in with him so I waited in the waiting room. I hated it in there, all stuffy and sick people waiting to be called on. I sat on the other side where no one was sitting.

Inuyasha came out with a frown, Uh-oh that wasn't a good sign. He walked over to me and I don't know why but I started crying even before he started talking.

"Rin don't cry, I have something but they have to do some more test to see what it is ok, I'll be fine," he kissed me forhead and ruffled my hair like he always did.

"I'll wait here for you brother," I cried.

"See you in a little bit squirt," he waved.

I waited for only a couple minutes but it seemed like hours. Crying the whole time hugging my arms around my knees. I couldn't help but feel alone, no one in that rook knew what was happening, and they didn't care. I was all by myself.

When Inuyasha came back out I stopped crying cause he was smiling. What happened in there?

"Hey squirt I'm gonna be ok," he smiled and I ran up and hugged him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He said I have this disease but they know how to treat it now, he said I could either stay here in a room or stay at home, I'm going to stay home but I need to take these pills every morning and night and if that doesn't help I have to come back," he ruffled my hair and hugged me tighter.

"Lets go home," I sighed.

"Ok lets go home," he said and lifted me up while I just laid on his shoulder and was just happy he was there.

I ran so fast inside the door when we got home I slid across the wood floor almost all the way to the kitchen where mom was still waiting.

"Mom guess what," I screamed and she jumped up.

"What happened?" she said holding me still while I caught my breath.

"Inuyasha has a disease but- but they know how to fix it," I said trying to say it all in one breath.

"That's good," mom let a breath out in a sigh of relief.

"Inuyahsa come here," I said seeing him right at the door.

"Ok I'm coming," he said and lifted me up on his shoulders. "You little squirt."

"So your going to be ok?" mom asked and hid her face in her bangs.

"Yeah as far as I know I only have to take some pills every day," he said getting serious in that face. Him and mom were still getting off the argument.

"So they caught it?" she asked.

"They know how to treat it because I came in before it was to late, the doctor said I was lucky," he gave mom a look.

"I see," she said sadly and went into the other room.

"So do you want to play with me now?" I asked trying to get the awkward silence out of the room.

"Of course I do let's go," he said chasing me out of the house into the front yard.

Inuyahsa seemed to be doing fine. It had been two months since we went to the doctors and it was my birthday. I was finally turning eleven.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Inuyasha was standing behind me with the camcorder.

I closed my eyes and wished for the most important wish that I ever had before. When I blew all the candles went out and everyone cheered.

"Alright birthday girl, now your wish will come-," I looked around to see Inuyasha fall on the floor.

"Brother are you ok?" I jumped to the floor while everyone crowded.

"Ya im fine just got a little light headed," he ruffled my hair but this time I didn't smile. Something was wrong.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," one of my relatives said, I'm not sure who it was but someone that didn't sound to nice about it.

"No ill be alright I just need to lie down," Inuyasha went into his room and shut the door.

I walked over to the door and opened it silently. I saw iInuyasha taking some of his pills.

"Are you ok brother?" I asked unsure of how he would react for the first time in my life.

"I'll be fine Rin I just need to rest," he said and rolled over in his bed.

I walked over to him and climbed into his bed by him.

"Rin you should get back to your party," he said and coughed.

"I would much rather be in here with you then open presents," I hugged him tightly and he rapped his arm around me and we slept for the rest of the day just laying there like we always did when I was scared or had a nightmare, or there was a storm. I always felt safe by my brother.

I woke up later that day to find that Inuyasha wasn't home. I went into my mom's room to ask where he went.

"He went to go ask the doctor some questions," she said.

"Why?" I wanted to ask why he didn't take me but I resisted.

"He doesn't want to leave you Rin," I half way didn't get what she was saying. Deep down I knew what she meant but I didn't want to know, I didn't want her to know I knew what she meant.

I heard the door open and I rushed into the front room where my brother was walking through with a bunch of stuffed animals in his arms. He had lions, cats, teddy bears, and my favorite animal a zebra.

He walked into his room again and motioned for me to come inside.

"What it is brother, why do you have all these animals?" I didn't get it, I thought he went to the doctors.

"Rin I want you to keep this for me ok," he handed me the stuffed zebra.

"Why?" now I was getting confused.

"Just promise me you'll keep it and remember me when you look at it ok, love it for me forever ok?" he said sadness clouding all other emotions.

"I promise but what's the matter Inuyasha why are you so sad?" I aksed.

"Don't worry about it squirt just don't ever forget it ok?" he hugged me and we laid on his bed again like we always did.

"I promise I wont ever forget," I hugged him back and snuggled into his chest.

"I always will love you Squirt," he said and he fell asleep.

"I love you too brother," I fell asleep also not to long after he did.

We lay there on his bed like we always did but this time was different, this time I would be the only one who would wake up.

**Ok that's it. Omg you do not know how hard that was to write! **

**I still cant believe I killed him off…..i almost cryed writing the end. Ok so review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
